Out Of The Dark
by Sabinchen
Summary: Ein SongFic zu Falcos Out Of The Dark Into The Light. Er ist ziemlich dramatisch geworden …


_Out Of The Dark Into The Light:_

Ein seltsames Gefühl umgibt mich. Eine Leere, die ich nicht zu füllen vermag. Ich spüre die Kälte um mich herum, die mir das Atmen schwer macht. Vielleicht spüre ich aber auch nur die Kälte der feuchten Wand, an der ich lehne. Auch der Boden ist feucht und vermodert. Langsam wende ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachte das Mädchen, das leblos neben mir liegt. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minuten tauchen erneut vor meinen Augen auf. Ich balle wütend und verzweifelt zugleich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich fühle mich hilflos und schwach. Warum kann man Geschehenes nicht rückgängig machen? In diesem Moment erinnere ich mich an ein Lied, dessen trauriger Inhalt mir bisher nicht bewusst war. Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen, während sich meine Gedanken, begleitet von diesem Lied, um Erinnerungen von früher drehen.

_Ich krieg von dir niemals genug,  
du bist in jedem Atemzug.  
Alles dreht sich nur um dich.  
Warum ausgerechnet ich?_

Warum ausgerechnet du? Nichts wird mehr so sein wie es früher war. Ich sehe noch dein Lächeln vor mir und erinnere mich daran, wie du mir bereits so oft ins Gesicht gelacht und dir gleichzeitig Sorgen um mich gemacht hast. Das alles erscheint mir nun so weit in die Ferne gerückt. Wie soll ich ohne dich weitermachen können? Für mich gibt es keine Rettung mehr.

_Zähl die Stunden,  
die Sekunden,  
doch die Zeit scheint still zu stehn.  
Hab mich geschunden,  
gewunden,  
lass mich gehn._

Es ist aussichtslos. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie zurück sind und dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört haben. Ich kann hier nicht weg, obwohl ich fliehen sollte, aber ich kann dich hier nicht liegen lassen. Meine Beine versagen mir den Dienst. Sollst du wirklich umsonst gestorben sein? Ich schließe meine Augen.

_Was willst du noch?  
Willst du meine Tage zähln?  
Warum musst du mich  
mit meiner Sehnsucht quäln?  
Deine Hölle  
brennt in mir.  
Du bist mein Überlebenselexier.  
Ich bin zerrissen.  
Wann kommst du meine Wunden küssen?_

Diese Stille … Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und blicke zu ihr, als ob man ihr wieder Leben eingehaucht hätte, aber sie hat sich nicht bewegt. Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist. Ich fühle mich machtlos und ausgeliefert. Und dann dieses Lied, das meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren scheint … Sag, was soll ich nun tun?

_Out of the dark!  
Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark …  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:  
Into the light!  
Into the light, to the light, to the light …  
I give up and close my eyes … close my eyes …  
Out of the dark!  
Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark …  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:  
Into the light!  
To the light, to the light, to the light …  
I give up and you rest your tears … your tears …  
To the light, to the light, to the light, to the light, to the light …_

Ich höre, wie sich Schritte und aufgeregte Stimmen nähern. Sie haben sie. Sie sind endlich da, aber sie kommen zu spät … viel zu spät. Meine Hand tastet nach dem Gegenstand, den sie zuvor bei ihrer Flucht hier fallen ließen. Nachdenklich betrachte ich ihn. Kaltes Metall, so kalt wie sie. Ich wende meinen Blick wieder zu ihrem leblosen Körper.

_Ich bin bereit,  
denn es ist Zeit  
für unsern Pakt über die Ewigkeit.  
Du bist schon da, ganz nah.  
Ich kann dich spüren,  
lass mich verführen,  
lass mich entführen,  
heute Nacht zum letzten Mal  
neben deiner Macht.  
Reich mir die Hand,  
mein Leben,  
nenn mir den Preis.  
Ich schenk dir gestern, heut und morgen,  
dann schließt sich der Kreis._

Mühsam hebe ich ihren Körper und drücke sie ein letztes Mal an mich. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich lasse sie los und ihr Körper sinkt in meinen Schoss. Mit beiden Händen halte ich die Waffe fest und setze sie an meine Brust. Meine Hände, mein ganzer Körper zittert. Etwas in mir sträubt sich dagegen, aber es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Ohne ihr hat es keinen Sinn mehr.

_Kein Weg zurück.  
Das weiße Licht kommt näher,  
Stück für Stück.  
Will mich ergeben.  
Muss ich dann sterben …  
um zu leben?_

Der stechende Schmerz zieht sich durch meinen Körper. Ich spüre, wie sich alles in mir zusammenzieht und wie meine Kräfte entschwinden. Ich sinke zusammen. Eine Tür wird aufgerissen und sie stürmen herein. Ihr kommt zu spät. Eure Hilfe kommt zu spät, zu spät für uns beide …

_Out of the dark!  
Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark …  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:  
Into the light!  
To the light, to the light, to the light …  
I give up and close my eyes … close my eyes …  
Out of the dark!  
Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark …  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:  
Into the light!  
To the light, to the light, to the light …  
I give up and you rest your tears … your tears …  
To the light, to the light, to the light …_

Weißes Licht umgibt mich. Es ist warm. Ich spüre keine Schmerzen. Waren sie doch nicht zu spät, um mich zu retten? „Du, Dummkopf. Warum hast du das getan? Du sollst doch leben." Überrascht drehe ich mich um und blicke in ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelt, aber Tränen warten in ihren Augen darauf, ihre Wangen hinab zu kullern. „Wie hätte ich ohne dir noch leben können? Was wäre das für ein Leben? Der Schmerz über deinen Verlust hätte mich aufgefressen. Ran, ich …" Liebevoll nimmt mich das Mädchen in seine Arme. Sie hat zu weinen begonnen. Ob vor Glück oder wegen meiner Tat vermag ich nicht sagen zu können. „Schon gut, Shinichi, schon gut … es ist vorbei." Ich nicke leicht.

_Out of the dark!  
Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark …  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:  
Into the light!  
To the light, to the light, to the light …  
I give up and close my eyes … close my eyes …  
Out of the dark!  
Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark …  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:  
Into the light!  
To the light, to the light, to the light …  
I give up and you rest your tears …  
To the light!  
To the light, to the light, to the light, to the light …_

**Aus einem Zeitungsartikel:** Was wirklich passiert ist …

An diesem Tag wurde die Organisation endgültig zerschlagen. Shinichi K. und Ran M. lockten sie in eine Falle, während Sturmtruppen der Polizei auf ein Zeichen der beiden warteten. Es kam unerwarteter Weise zu einem Handgemenge zwischen Shinichi und einigen Mitgliedern der Organisation, bei dem eine Waffe gezogen wurde. Ran stellte sich schützend vor den Jungen, wurde jedoch tödlich getroffen. Anschließend flohen die Täter und wurden von der auflauernden Polizei verhaftet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es jedoch für Ran und Shinichi bereits zu spät. Die Ergreifung der Organisation hat zwei Opfer gefordert …


End file.
